game nite
by vamplovr93
Summary: umm this is my first i hope you like and i would like reviews and opinions if i should keep going


My Essay

Game Night with Bella and the Cullen's

Bella's pov  
My normal day here at home, but today Edward went hunting and in 5 minutes Alice will be at my front door probly trying to take my shopping or another make over. _Ding ding _the door bell goes off, I run down stairs and this time I didn't trip. I opened the door only to be greeted by Alice and JASPER. "Ummmmmm hello: I said in a scared voice, then Alice looked at me evilly oh no. I shut the door as quickly as possible bad idea I had forgotten yet once again that they were vampires but I had locked the door. That's when I made my get away to my room "muhahahahahahaha" I yelled through the house. I made it to my room only to be greeted by jasper "damnit" I made a run to my bathroom and lucky for me I tripped. then I was dragged to Edward's Volvo, "a-a-lice what are we doing" I said in a pleading voice, "oh you'll see" we made it to their house fast then normal that must mean family game night. I walk in and the whole room has been turned into a dance pad and a karaoke time as well. I groaned "what's the matter love" a velvet voice said to me, I turned around and was greeted by Edward. "Alice has planned another game night and this time it will be singing and dancing"  
"well look at it this way at least you didn't have to be a dress up doll while you were gone"  
"what do you think I go through while your out running around" he laughed and I stopped arguing with him I looked around and I saw Emmett in the corner jumping up and down in delight. While looking around Alice came up behind me and stole me away from my Edward, then she ran up to her room with me that meant I was getting changed. I looked at her and said "yes may I help you Alice?" "Yes you may just stand there" "fine" I mumbled I stood up and she was going through many outfits at one time until she came upon for once one of my favorites. Black cargo pants with a jackskelington shirt and my favorite pairs of skater shoes. I come down and everything is prepared and Alice is holding a hat in her hand and I know what's on them names of the couples here. We are all here and surprisingly Alice didn't do my make up so I won't remind her. "Ok everyone we are going to start the game night and first up will be... I watched and her face went paler then before then she choked out "me" Alice got excited quickly because this time they only have to sing. she went through the song selection and choose one of my personal favorites bad boy by Cascada

Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell  
Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again  
each time she looked at jasper I swear if she could cry she would be bawling right about now but she was singing so was I and Alice cheered up a bit.  
You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover

Jasper started to get all twitchy and what not maybe because of Alice's emotions she's feeling about now  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again  
during the performance Alice never messed up and when she was done she ran into jaspers lap and he greeted her her with a kiss like he hasn't seen her in centuries. After she got up and choose another name out of the hat "Edward your next" oh bit I thought this is going to be a performance of a life time

**"Miss Murder"**  
Hey Miss Murder can I?

Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Make beauty stay if I  
take my life?

Whoa-oh-Ohh

With just a look they shook  
and heavens bowed before him.  
Simply a look can break your heart.  
The stars that pierce the sky;  
He left them all behind.  
We're left to wonder why  
He left us all behind.  
I started thinking about the lyrics and I started to feel the tears well up.  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Make beauty stay if I  
take my life?  
Whoa-oh-Ohh  
(Ohh)

Dreams of his crash won't pass  
Oh, how they all adored him  
Beauty will last when spiraled down.  
The stars that mystify  
He left them all behind.  
And how his children cried  
He left us all behind.

Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Make beauty stay if I  
take my life?  
Whoa-oh-Ohh

what's the hook, the twist  
within this verbose mystery?  
I would gladly bet my life upon it.  
That the ghost you love, your ray of light  
will fizzle out without hope.  
We're the empty set just floating through, wrapped in skin  
ever searching for what we were promised.  
Reaching for that golden ring we'd never let go,  
but who would ever let us put our filthy hands upon it?  
ok this was ridiculous I was crying over a song and Emmett is laughing so hard at me jasper has given up trying to calm and joined him on the floor holding his sides while rose and Alice stare at them like a bunch of idiots  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Make beauty stay if I  
take my life?  
Whoa-oh-Ohh

Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Hey Miss Murder can I?  
Make beauty stay if I  
take my life?  
Whoa-oh-Ohh

After he was done I started to well up in tears, he came over and gave me a kiss and looked directly into my eyes and said "what's wrong love"

"Oh nothing"

"And next is………."

I say "Alice just get on with it already!"

"Oh ok well next is……. BELLA!!"

My mouth dropped so far Edward had to remind me that it was open. "Bella, love it's your turn"

"I know" I slowly got up and went through the choices and I came to my favorite band

EVANESCENCE and I selected my song I thought of when Edward had left me for those months.

You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do...

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me  
I wasn't looking at Edward the whole time I just kept my eyes closed afraid to see the saddness in his eyes.  
have you forgotten all I know  
and all we had?  
you saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then  
oh crap! I opened my eyes and everyone even rose has a pain look in their eyes and if they could cry they would and Alice looks like she's about to get up out of her chair and comfort me like there's no tomorrow.  
I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

I look in the mirror and see your face  
if I look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me

Taking over me  
Your Taking Over Me  
Taking over me  
Taking over me

They all just stared at me with wide eyes and esme almost had tears on her eyes if she was human. Edward had sympathy in his eyes and regret and sorrow. As I came down they all kept staring at me even when I hide behind Edward. Then I finally said "what did I do now?" Alice "that's just it you didn't do anything you sing really great!'' I blushed four shades darker then normal then Emmett let out a laugh that made me cover my ears. Edward "oh my god Bella I am so sorry I didn't know that"

E.p.o.v

I watched as the love of my dead life walks up to the karaoke machine and choose a song. I can't tell which one she chooses but when I glance at Alice she has sorrow written all over her face. I whisper low enough for her to hear me "Alice what's wrong?" "Edward I know the song and it's pretty sad she's basically explaining what happened when we left"


End file.
